


Happy Christmas, Your Arse

by shessocold



Series: Christmas '77 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: It has been two days since the regrettable incident with the two-way mirror. Remus and Sirius have yet to bother getting dressed.





	Happy Christmas, Your Arse

“You have a glorious arse.”

Sirius turned around. On the bed, wearing only a grin, Remus lay with his hands clasped behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles, his cock pointing up and slightly to the left. Sirius didn't think he had bothered putting on a single item of clothing in the previous two days (not that Sirius had wanted him to). A number of love-bites now adorned Remus' graceful body, adding to the complex map of old scarring from the days before Sirius and the others had been able to join him during his monthly transformations. It was the hottest sight Sirius had ever laid his eyes on. 

“You have a glorious everything,” he said, walking back to the bed. “And you know what? I think tea can wait.” 

“Oh, do you, now?” teased Remus, grabbing Sirius' cock at its base to coax him back on the bed. “But what if I were really hungry?” he added, his hand now sliding lazily over the lenght of Sirius' erection. He was doing that thing with his thumb on the tip that always made Sirius feel like he was about to pass out with excitement.“What if I really wanted you to go cook something for me?” 

“Well,” said Sirius, who embarassingly enough had found that his brain wasn't really up to task for witty conversation and banter once Remus had his hands on him. “If you make me come right now, I swear I'll go and roast you a whole dragon. Catch it for you and everything, no problem. But now can we just...” he urged, bucking his hips a little. 

“Not so fast,” said Remus, with a very wicked look on his beautiful face. “I have a few ideas. Most of them involve that glorious arse we were just discussing... _ooh_ , something tells me you are interested, too,” he commented, as Sirius' cock throbbed in his fist. Sirius nodded, eager for whatever Remus had in mind. Remus motioned for him to lie back against the pillows. 

“It should be illegal for someone to look this good,” he remarked, running his free hand over Sirius' stomach. He was now kneeling between Sirius' bent knees. “Such a handsome face and such a beautiful body and such an _incredible_ cock. Merlin's beard, Sirius,” he said, leaning in closer, and his pupils had gone so wide that the amber part of his eyes was almost invisible, “you drive me insane.” 

“You too,” was all that Sirius managed to say, and if Remus was offended by his lack of eloquence he didn't show it. Remus loved to talk in bed, and Sirius loved to listen to him, and Remus _loved_ the effect his words had on Sirius. His expression made that very clear. He still had one hand around Sirius' cock, teasing him masterfully, keeping him completely spellbound (Sirius did sometimes wonder if a bit of actual wandless magic was involved in Remus' skills in the sack). He appeared to be planning his next move. 

“What about I tie you up?” he finally asked, in a voice that would have made Sirius agree with absolutely anything he had to say. “Take these pretty lily-white wrists of yours, and tie them to your bedposts? Would you like that?” 

Sirius nodded eagerly. Remus let go of Sirius' cock, took his wand from the bedside table, and murmured a spell that conjured soft ropes of gold that tied Sirius' arms to the bed. Sirius found that he really enjoyed the idea of being completely at Remus' mercy. A drop of clear liquid oozed out of the slit of his cock. 

“Excellent,” said Remus, wand still in hand. Sirius' mind spinned at the possible implications of this. He gave an almost completely involuntary thrust into the air, grimacing at the lack of stimulation. Remus smiled. 

“See these?” he said, still in that voice that made Sirius mad with lust, and he held up the first two fingers of his left hand. He had very beautiful hands. Long, elegant fingers. “I'm going to stick them inside you, my dear, and then I'm going to make you come harder than you've ever come before. Sounds good?” 

“Yes,” said Sirius, hoarsely. He spread his legs wider. “Yes, please.” 

“As you wish,” said Remus, and he cast a spell that coated his fingers in something that looked slippery. “It will feel a lot nicer like this,” he explained, doing the same thing between Sirius' legs. Whatever it was that Remus had conjured, it felt warm and pleasant on Sirius' hole, and he realized he was quite literally shaking with anticipation at the thought of Remus putting his fingers inside him. He heard himself make a small, urgent noise. 

“Here I come,” said Remus, his voice heavy with promise. Sirius closed his eyes. He wanted to concentrate completely on the feeling of Remus' slicked fingerpad circling his hole, tentatively at first, and then – as Sirius relaxed – more and more boldly, until at last the resistance was breeched, and Remus sank to his first knuckle into Sirius. It was an electrifying feeling, and Sirius yearned for more. Remus gave him more. Soon, Sirius realized with amazement, he was being properly fucked by Remus' fingers, and enjoying himself immensely. Every new stroke of Remus' fingers brushed against something inside Sirius whose whole point seemed to be sending sparks of pure unadultered bliss cursing through his body. His head spinned. He had never felt more overwhelmed with pleasure. 

And _then_ , Remus started sucking him off. Sirius didn't last much longer after that. 

** 

“You are so incredibly beautiful when you've just had an orgasm,” said Remus, leaning forward to brush Sirius' damp hair away from his sweaty brow and give him a kiss. His erection trailed a few drops of clear liquid on Sirius' stomach. “I almost can't stand it.” 

“Fuck me,” said Sirius. 

“What? But you just came, are you sure?” 

“Fuck me,” repeated Sirius, more forcefully. “Right now.” 

And for once, it was Remus' turn to remain speechless in the face of overwhelming sexual excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sirius enjoys getting bossed around.


End file.
